warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Syprios Militia
The Syprios Militia is the planetary defense force of the agri-world Syprios. The force is comprised of conscripted soldiers who are from a largely agricultural background. They lack the professionalism of a true army of career soldiers such as Cadians or Elysians but make up for it with the zeal and ferocity they have when defending their homeland. Soldiers don't serve a long term unless they choose to as it is very rare that they ever see combat. They have been in very few battles but the ones they were engaged in they were instrumental to the success of allied forces. Many of the veterans of said battles are held in high regard by the rest of their home planets society. Battles The Sacking of Syprios M39.999 In the closing months of the thirty-ninth millennium, Syprios was subject to a brutal raid at the hands of the infamous Chaos Space Marine Warband known as the Storm Draugar Elements of what is now identified as the 13th Storm alongside mercenary traitor guard forces known as Othello's Raptors and levy infantry from the Storm Draugar controlled world of Brom assailed Syprios in a lighting raid for slaves and the blood of the innocent. Though the forces of the Militia mounted hasty defenses across the easternmost landmasses of Syprios, they were little match to the barbaric bulk of the Storm Draugar's forces. The primitive and savage cultists of Brom proved to be a horrific foe, though statistically the trained and moderately well armed forces of the Militia killed far more foes, the Bromian cultists came in vast hordes more than capable of overwhelming the terrified defenders. Meanwhile, several strongholds and military depots were all but destroyed during the assault, eliminated by both the horrific Possessed Chaos Space Marines of the 13th Storm and the elite Chaotic storm troopers of Othello's Raptors, the defenders finding their emplacements and arms woefully inadequate for such enemies. However, the most infamous battle waged in this horrific assault that raged on for several weeks across the eastern continent of Syprios was the tragic Field 4294 Massacre. During the battle for Kovoaro, a small city designed for the storage and processing of seasonal crops, the Syprian 43rd, 56th, and 132nd Mechanized Companies was sent from the fortified fortress-town of Mildrin to support the intense fighting over the granaries and hopefully to secure some of the valuable crop during the inevitable fighting retreat. As time was of the essence, then acting commander of the strike force, Militia Captain Flavian Tenbrat, ordered that the force would cut through the tall fields, hoping to conceal his army from enemy reconnaissance and move faster to the rendezvous point. However, the convoy was intercepted by elements of Othello's Raptors, and, acting with support from two full squads of Possessed Chaos Marine Squads, the infamous Chaos Dreadnought Geudan the Vanquished, and the Raptor Champion Umbal the Duelist and his squad set a deadly ambush. What resulted was likely the most horrific concentrated loss the Syprian PDF had ever sustained. Ambushed in their forced march in the dead of night, the Militia forces were caught tired, unaware, and blind. Most command staff was eliminated in the opening assault, their command Chimeras targeted by Othello's Raptors heavy weapons squads and the Dreadnought. Meanwhile, those units footslogging were all but annihilated by the Possessed Chaos Marines, torn to screaming bloody ribbons by the nightmarish horrors. The rout was almost instantaneous, with scattered and confused elements of the convoy all but throwing their weapons and gear to the ground and fleeing through the tall fields. Hundreds of thousands of men and women of the militia were utterly butchered in the great fields, some in panicked knots of several squads firing blindly into the twelve foot tall grass, their shots striking down more of their fleeing fellows than bouncing pointlessly off the armored daemonflesh of their attackers. Others died fleeing for their lives, the Raptors picking them off in droves, killing with both blade, talon, and bolt. Some militiamen even tried to light the fields on fire, hoping that the blaze would at least force the horrors off their heels, but instead even more fleeing militia men were caught between the walls of fire and the monstrosities that hunted them. For over an hour the butchery carried on, twenty-six Chaos Marines, a lone Dreadnought, and a few dozen Chaos Storm Troopers leaving thousands dead in their wake. Even those who managed to escape to the perimeter of the fields were met with nightmare horrors known only as Mournscreams, horrific mutants from the Storm Draugar home world placed in wait. These few were supposedly eaten alive by the bestial creatures, as no remains were found. In the end, over 2,500 Militia men and women were slain, and their convoy of over six hundred Chimeras, tanks, and other transports were naught but burnt wreckage. Of all of this horror, only one man survived, a lowly private by the name of Victor Aleo. Victor, by either the Emperor's grace or sheer luck, managed to escape the fields. From his account, he was able to kill at least several Mournscreams and wound one of the Possessed Chaos Marines with a Krak Grenade. He managed to escape the fields with two other comrades, only to be intercepted by Umbal the Duelist and his band of perverse butchers. Victor's comrades, Lieutenant Candess Asina and Pvt. Lukas Phergastis sacrificed themselves in battle against the infamous Corpse Painter. Victor however, was spared, Umbal leaving him alive in order to spread terror amongst the ranks of the militia. To this day, field this atrocity took place in remains a memorial cemetery, a final resting place for the heroes of Syprios who make the ultimate sacrifice in the name of homeland and Emperor. And, to this day, the name Umbal is cursed a thousand times over, along with the name of Militia Captain Flavian Tenbrat. The 12th Black Crusade M41.145 When warfare was engulfing the Imperium as the taint of chaos seeped across the galaxy the Syprios militia wasn't expecting to called upon to the fight due to the relative safety of their system (the Nerio Sector) and the local adeptus astartes the Tempered Souls but trouble would soon come to their home. A chaos fleet comprising of Black Legion, World Eaters, and many other chaos warbands entered their system with malicious intent. From the surface of the planet citizens could see the destruction of Gallius and soon began to panic. The militia was mobilized with haste to begin the defense of their world. They prepared their weapons while the Tempered Souls provided a distraction. Once ready the massive anti air cannons on the surface spewed shots into the sky ripping apart the enemy fleet. After a sustained hail of fire the enemy fleet eventually began to try invading the surface of the world to silence the guns. the Militia continued to fire in the invading force as they descended towards the surface. Once the majority of their enemies were down on the surface the Militia assisted the Tempered Souls residing on the planet to rid their home of the heretics. After several hours of warfare the heretics were effectively routed and the Militia was joyful to have won the battle with little losses (roughly twenty thousand). This was a monumental victory for the PDF as it was their first battle and it went much better than most have for similar forces. The event has been celebrated since and there is a mural on the planetary governor's place of the height of the battle. The 2nd Battle For Syprios M41.999 As the 13th Black Crusade kicked off Syprios was once more threatened by the forces of chaos. From the warp a gargantuan ship sprung forth with hunks of debris flying off of it. Syprians on the planet's surface could see the ship burning up in the mesosphere as it fell downwards. The ship collided into the planet with enough force to cause an earthquake as its payload detonated the very second it touched the planet's crust. After the dust settled it was evident that Lignium now had a crater in it that spanned the majority of its land and that countless Syprians were dead. The center of the crater was filled with the remains of the bomb ship and many biological weapons which failed to detonate. The forces of the Syprios Militia scrambled to arms trying to get themselves together after witnessing such a grand marvel of destruction. As they mobilized a detachment of chaos forces made landfall and began to lay siege to the cities. From observation towers it was discovered the forces of chaos main objective on the planet was to rig the remaining weapons to explode. The Militia with then decided to take offensive action to prevent the setting off of the remaining bombs and pushed forward from their defensive positions. The defensive weapons of Syprios were rendered useless by an immediate bombardment by the chaos forces, it seemed they were certain not to reiterate the mistakes they made centuries ago. It would now be a grueling battle of ground warfare for the Militia. A small force of ten thousand or so militiamen had reached the crater in time to stop the cultist from successfully setting of the bombs. These men were unluckily stuck in the middle of the battle and were the only ones at the crater. It was all on these few soldiers to stop a whole army from destroying their planet. In the distance the army of the chaos forces burned the unprotected fields and farms while also blasting away the walls of the cities with the bulk of the early fighting occurring on Silve. Against All Odds Inside of the grand crater the militia detachment was quaking in their boots as they heard the moans of the wounded in the distance and the screams of the innocent from within the cities. This small force would remain in this crater for the vast majority of the battle keeping the chaos scum from defiling their world with the pestilent diseases contained within the remaining bombs. Everyday the cultist mobs would charge the rim of the crater and everyday they would fail. It should not be thought though that it was an easy effort for what was a detachment of 10,000 men would be but a paltry 27 by the time the battle for the planet was over. It was discovered through the journal of one of these soldiers that he believed the only people left alive on the planet were he and the other 26 with him. This information is a testament to the bravery of those militia men as even though believed their homes and families burned they continued to fight honorably and to the bitter end. While they would never be aware of their sacrifices importance these martyrs are the very reason Syprios was held. Siege of Mende The Cadian 517th,http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kashidaan_Cluster#CADIAN_517th having received an order to return home were on their way intending to make a brief stop at Syprios to replenish their food supplies. Their transport the Advanae arrived at roughly the same time as the transports carrying the Sarton 6th Heavy Infantry, the Blackwater Rifles and the Akoni 3rd Drop Infantry the 3 vessels quickly formed a convoy and barely made it through the fleet surrounding the planet deploying their regiments directly into combat only hours later. The Cadian 517th lacked any armor but their large numbers of heavy weapons broke the siege of Mende allowing the local Militia PDF to fall back, regroup and plan their next move. While Chaos forces were forced to withdraw a small group of assassins entered the city intending to capture the planetary governor, a man named Elys Agrestis http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Syprios#Elys_Agrestis and broadcast his death to the planet and as a whole from the flagship in orbit. They entered his palace cutting down many Milita troopers and Mende police before reaching him. Escaping the city in a stolen truck they were quikly able to reach their transport several kilometers away. a rapidly deployed squad of Drop Troopers were able to kill the assassins, save the governor and return him to Mende before redeploying elsewhere. Metius The Blackwater Rifles and the Akoni deployed near a small town on Silve named Metius, their civilian followers doubling the population almost overnight. The Akoni gunships ripped into the armored columns headed toward the town while the Akoni outmaneuvered the cultists behind them, letting the 600 Ogryns in the Rifles finish them off, the Militia serving in a support role. While non combatants the Black Velvet Vixens http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwater_Rifles#Black_Velvet_Vixenswere vital in keeping the morale of local militia intact and when Metius was secure they would travel with the armies, staying far behind the lines entertaining the sick the injured and the demoralized. No Guts No Glory After a stalemate between the two forces lasting several weeks the remaining Syprios Militiamen (150,000 or so) decided to lead a final charge against their invaders. Each force had constructed trench lines on both sides of the grand crater that was in the center of Lignium and had remained stuck in their entrenchments for some time. The militia along with other Imperial forces rallied and set up their contingents and detachments to make ready for their final attempt at driving out the chaos scum. In the chilling hours of the night the militia sent forth small groups of marksmen to lay in wait for the assault to begin. The mob of militiamen shook the land as they went over the top of their trenchline and ran towards the crater in the center of the battlefield. Whole groups of men were blown limb from limb by the mortars of the enemy who laughed as they made their advance towards them. After several setbacks the assaulting militiamen finally reached the crater. What they seen before them was a disgusting sight. Among the ruins of the bomb-ship they could see their fellow soldiers (those who remained alive) starved and sleep deprived. As the soldiers poured into the crater like water into a bowl the chaos forces were astonished they had even made it that far. After the majority of men had safely reached the safety of the crater they set out from cover once more. They ran 300 meters across no man's land hurling themselves over razor wire and the mangled corpses of the many cultist. Heavy Stubbers blasted and rockets fired at them as they closed in on the enemy occupied trenches. Once they arrived at the trenches they jumped straight in guns blazing and blades at the ready. They fought tooth and nail with the traitors and heretics that were waiting for them within the trench system. Militia Captains led their soldiers through the tunnels and bunkers as they dispatched justice in the Emperor's name. Several hours passed as the close quarters battle raged on. The final group of chaos cowards through their guns to the ground and begged for mercy as the forces of the militia closed in around them. Perhaps uncharacteristic for the heroic militia they opened fire upon the surrendering foes before them. This was the final major battle in the conflict of Syprios and the most costly for the Syprian army, of the 150,000 men they had left only 13,000 would survive this final push. As to the world they helped save, local priests would bless the site, undoing the taint of Chaos and the citizens they died to protect would rebuild using scrap from the downed vessel and continuing to grow crops in the new soil churned up by the impact. The 27 The 27 men from the original detachment would be flown to the capital and given a hero's welcome. After being deemed well enough to leave their hospital beds they were given the highest battlefield honors the militia had to offer- numerous medals and awards, and a pension paid for by the government ensuring they would never need to work again. They received another award, something much more personal. The red haired(a superstition on Syprios states that red hair is lucky and therefore very attractive) Miryam "Cherry" Farryl of the Black Velvet Vixens performed for a show for them after which each of these men received a private performance by a dancer of their choice. The Last March While far inferior in terms in numbers the 3 Imperial Guard regiments on the world faced resistance as well- they were redeployed to the far north fighting in the icy wastes of the northern glaciers. The Akoni did were completely unused to the cold environment but performed admirably all the same using their environment, letting the cold work in their favor as they destroyed enemy food supplies and equipment. Like the militia none of the Imperial Guard were interested in prisoners, the Cadians least of all, simply shooting any prisoners and throwing the bodies into the sea. Straggling into the city after roughly 3 weeks of intense fighting the 517th was rewarded with a single day of rest before continuing on their way back home. An Army In Ruin While ultimately the Syprios Militia would succeed in their efforts to defends their homeworld the PDF itself wouldn't survive the 13th Black Crusade. With only 13,000 soldiers alive and much of the command structure dead the Militia faded into obscurity especially since every able bodied human was on the planet was tasked with the reconstruction of Syprios' cities. Their stories however will live on through the years far surpassing the lives of the individual soldiers and even the lifespan of the PDF itself. Composition General Information The force is roughly half a million strong with the majority of the soldiers being infantry due to the lack of mechanized war machines. To make up for this shortage of heavy armor the PDF relies on heavy weapons placed on the planet's surface. This makes them trained heavily towards ground warfare. However the few tanks in the PDF's possession are put to effective use when needed. They possess one thousand very crude tanks that were constructed on the planet shortly before the attack on their world during the 12th black crusade. These tanks are known simply as the Syprios Pattern Light Tank and are a signature piece of equipment used by the PDF. The Syprios light tank is the most common armored vehicle used by the forces of the PDF due to their cost effectiveness. Any other tanks in the armory are standard IG tanks but are most often in inoperable condition. There are next to nothing in the way of aircraft in the Syprios Militia's arsenal apart from any civilian ships that may be commandeered by the PDF. This is how most of any of the vehicles are acquired by the force if they are not gifted or created hastily as the tanks spoke of above. Formations Hive Defense Group - This group is the most common formation utilized by the Militia, and as its name would suggest it is used for the defense of cities. It consist of nothing but ten thousand bog standard militia men led by a captain (with a retinue of personal guards). This formation isn't very hard hitting on its own but when entrenched within a city and making use of stationary weapons is quiet troublesome for a invading group. The majority of the planet will be covered with these groups desperate to protect their cities. Attack Force - As the name would imply this is a offensive group used to seek and destroy. It consist fifty thousand standard militiamen, ten thousand "shot lobbers" (antitank soldiers), five hundred of the Syprios' model tank, ten captains, and any other vehicles that can be fitted with weaponry. This formation has only ever seen use when supported by allied forces, such as the Tempered Souls, so the effectiveness of it is questionable. Famous Members Taldor Von Harbrech Local PDF Commissar of the Syprios Militia and sole "feild" representative of the Departmento Munitorum within the ranks of Syprioses armed forces, the infamous Old Pig is oft lamented by members of the Militia, from the highest ranking officer to the most lowly infantryman. However, Commissar Von Harbrech considers this a strong sign that he is doing his job. A stout, plump man in presumably his late fifties, most would hardly give this plain looking, grey haired, old man more than a second look. However, the Commissar is almost never without his badges of office, his uniform and trusty Bolt Pistol. Upon closer examination, the soft elderly visage gives way to a form that tells a thousand tales. Scar tissue across the right cheek, a close run in with a Raptor's chainsword. Claw marks across the scalp, barely concealed by the Commissariat cap, a faithful counter charge against ravenous Hormagaunts. A bionic left ear, lost to a Dark Eldar blade. The man many consider to simply be an old Munitorum paper pusher with a pension for wearing a uniform is in fact a veteran of nigh countless wars, this relatively peaceful assignment his long awaited retirement. However, the old Commissar refuses to become lax in his advanced age, and any company placed under his watch can be expected to receive the same attention the most lout ridden band of blood hungry Catachans would receive. Though most consider him a vile sadist, Taldor's goal is to keep these men in fighting shape, ready for the very possible return of the forces of the Archenemy. Koen Van Trecht a former member of the Serlendor Imperial Guard he settled on Syprios, returning to his roots as a farmer and joining the PDF, specifically the attack force. His unit was amongst those to receive proper training when he took it upon himself to give it, perhaps saving many after he was long dead. Delwyn Penrys Once a simple farmer from the hills of Rhiannon he too joined the Militia, bringing combat experience with him. While not a soldier he still fought when Hive Fleet Erebus invaded his homeworld. He and his family lost their farm but found a new life on Syprios. "The Sole Survivor Of 4294" Victor Aleo While his true name is seldom heard his title as Sole Survivor is well known throughout Syprios (and the Nerio System). He was spared by Umbal the Duelist after the deadly chaos space marine sliced his allies to ribbons. Haunted by that day for the rest of his life, he pushed his soldiers to the limit, training them constantly. He remained a soldier his entire life, still remembering the invader's promise to return, and continuing to warn his fellow Syprians to the end of his days. Tactics The strategy of the force can be summed up as "spraying and praying" mixed with "duck and cover". In other words the force prefers to remain entrenched within their vital locations and siting back waiting for reinforcements. This has proven to be the best for them as they suffer great losses in a direct fight due to poor training and dated equipment. This improved slightly in the 740s M41 when they received an influx of refugees from the Kashidaan Cluster including a few former Imperial Guardsmen, who brought their armor and equipment with them. However it was not enough to make any real difference, while some individual units received better equipment and training the Militia as a whole remained largely unchanged, something that would hurt them badly 250 years later. Soldier Roles *Militia Soldier - The standard soldier of the PDF and usually the ones with the least knowledge of warfare. They make up a large majority of the formations and can be equated to the conscripts of of other regiments of the IG. *Syprian Fanatics "Brotherhood of the Pure"- Though technically not part of the official Militia command structure, the Syprian Fanatics are considered a recent and somewhat welcome addition to the ranks. The Church of the Pure was instated shortly after the M39 Sacking of Syprios by covert elements of the Inquisition to quietly combat any Chaotic taint that may have spread during the barbaric raids. The very front of this clandestine agency is the Church, which preaches a paranoid and militant form of the Imperial Cult. Many inner city urbanites and devout rural inhabitants have begun to band together in militant mobs, stockpiling arms and the like in the name of self defense and security. Though considered a dangerous lot when they riot or lynch suspected heretics, in times of conflict the Syprian Fanatics provide a surprisingly large number of home trained "soldiers" willing to fight and die in the name of the Emperor. Some within the Militia's chain of command consider them a boon, while others think them a dangerous and unreliable rabble. *"Shot Lobber" Anti-Tank Soldiers- the demo experts of the PDF and typically the longer serving members of the army. They are generally a small percentage of the Militia at any given time due to the extra training and more expensive resources required for them. *Captain- The leaders of formations and the longest serving veterans of the PDF. They are the highest ranking members and the leading tacticians of the force (until allies arrive). Special Equipment Syprios Light Tank Mk.1 The predecessor to the current tank fielded by the PDF it possesses thinner armor and lighter armaments. Still around the size of a IG Chimera and weighing in at 29 tons this tank is relatively weak when compared to proper armor often fielded by the forces of the Imperial Guard. This variant of the tank was only armed with a 12.7 mm gun atop the 130 mm turret. The armor was very thin at only three inches (and constructed of poor materials). They were put together in a shoddy manner too as to cut the cost back they were only riveted and never welded to close up any seams. In addition to this they were never properly outfitted with any digital readouts or trajectory calculators so when it comes to firing the canon it is all dependent upon the user's level of skill. They are only capable of speeds up to twenty km at best because of their weak engine and also due to the lackluster performance of the engine they carry a very limited supply of ammunition. After discovering the incompetence of this tank they halted the production of them so only 2,000 were ever made. The majority of them made their way over to Corbonis's PDF as they were sold off but some still remain within the armory of the Militia. Syprios Light Tank Mk.2 The new and improved version of the light tank it boast thicker armor and improved weaponry. The only major differences between the Mk. 1 and Mk.2 is the new dual barreled 12.7 machinegun that resides atop the more powerful 155 mm cannon. A new addition to this design is the side mounted 12.7 mm which provide additional firepower. The armor is now 4 inches bringing the weight to 35 tons and the engine has been beefed up to accommodate the additional weight. Only 1,000 of these were produced due to the events of the 12th Black Crusade leading to the destruction of the manufacturing facilities. These new and improved tanks have proved their worth during the 12th and 13th BC as they provided sufficient fire support to the Militia. Equipment The average Militia Soldier's Equipment - * Prostatis(protector) Pattern Autogun * M36 Kantrael lasgun- a few carried it due to their previous service in the Kashidaan Cluster Imperial Guard but as of the 13th Black Crusade it's an incredibly rare weapon * Improvised LBE (load bearing equipment) * Flak Jacket * Bayonet/fighting Knife * Autopistol * Two Hand Grenades * Camouflage (varying patterns) "Shot Lobbers" Equipment - * Pattern Autogun * Improvised LBE (load bearing equipment) * Flak Armor (with helmet) * Bayonet/fighting knife * Three Disposable Anti-Tank Rockets * Four Land Mines * Two Hand Grenades * Camouflage (varying patterns) Captain's Equipment - * Autopistol * Officer's Saber (equivalent of ccw) * Pistol Belt * Flak Armor * Two Hand Grenades * Camouflage (varying patterns) Quotes Quotes of or about the Syprios Militia (feel free to add your own if you wish) By About Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:PDF Category:Battles Category:Nerio System